Its gameshow time!
by oblivion64
Summary: Haiz! I am now Hosting a gameshow! PM me if u have ideas or an OC i can use! LOTS OF CREDIT GIVEN! so, this is/was my 1st story. Flames roast my marshmallows. If you didnt know, That means Hating makes my stories better.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Gameshow ! I'm your host, Aura, and we have a heck of a lot of questions today ! Now, lets welcome our guests, Organization XIII! The organization enters.

**Axel, what is your favorite Color?**

Axel snores. "Just spit it out already!" Larxene yells as she starts to slap Axel, forming a red mark on his face which is soon going to be purple. "ICE CREAM IS THE RULER!" Axel yells, which coincidentally causes a sound wave that makes a ice cream truck crash into the wall. Organization XIII, without Axel, has a puzzled and frightened look on their faces. "Ok, let's move on to the next question. If it is possible with these guys…" Aura says.

**Xenmas, what is it like to me the leader of Organization Idiots?**

"So now we're idiots huh?" Xaldin asks, drawing out his lances. "Well at least I'm not the one who uses freakin FLOWER POWER!" Zexion yells at Marluxia.

"That's just hurtful, Emo." Marluxia says while playing Blackjack with Luxord. "I win for the 5th time! Beat that, Marluxia!" Luxord says. Marluxia rolls up Luxord's black coat sleeve and finds a pack of aces. "You cheated!" Marluxia says, with an added hmph at the end. "Well, Pinky, how about you fight me? Betcha' I'll cream you!" Zexion says. The two start fighting eachother.

"Um… That's all the time we have today! QUIT THE ICE CREAM TALK AXEL! AND STOP LICKING THE ICE CREAM MAN! HE IS NOT ICE CREAM! Bye, I have to deal with him." Aura says, walking off.

**Well there you have it! The revised 1st chapter of Its gameshow time! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to my show! Today we have even MORE guests, my Half-Beloved Audience! Please welcoming, Roxas, Namine, Sora, and Kairi! Come on out!" Aura says as he walks on the stage, drops into a lounge chair, and pops open his Pepsi. The 4 walk onto stage and sit in lounge chairs. (That's what you do in lounge chairs, right? Lounge?)

"Ok, lets question people that I forced to come here by their will!"

**Sora, Are you in love with Kairi?  
**

"Um… I have kissed Namine, but I am in a relationship with…" Sora says, as he drumrolls. "Riku!" Kairi tackles him and they fall to the floor. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE IN LOVE WITH HIM? ARE YOU GAY?" Kairi screams as she summons her Keyblade and beats Sora to an inch of his life. "I was kidding, you bum!" Sora says. "Hey, that's my line!" Kairi says, calming down. Sora and Kairi hug. "Well, cut the lovebird act! Shut up, and snap some sense into your hollow heads!" Lexaeus says, while punching their heads to make sure they were hollow.

Roxas, Namine, Sora, and Kairi summon their Keyblades. "What did you say?" The 4 People say. "Sora, your Keyblade… is Pink… and purple… wow. Wait a minute… is that at the end a… Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD. YOU HAVE BECOME GAY LIKE ME!" Marluxia says, then Marly (LOLZ That is short for Marluxia) Tackles Sora and drags him into Marly's car, Then heads to The Castle That Never Was, and into his bedroom. (Uh-Oh… No more of that. Please.) "I said nothing… I'm serious!" Lexaeus says. "_Oh Kingdom Hearts, I'm dead! Why do you accurse me so!"_ Lexaeus thinks. " Yeah… Right… and pigs fly too, Lexaeus." Riku, Kairi, And Namine say. Lexaeus starts to run to the door, when it closes shut and locks. Riku, Kairi, and Namine's keyblades start to glow, and point at Lexaeus. "Oh Crap! Help me, Kingdom Hearts,, help m-"

Lexaeus didn't get to finish. When the light disappeared, nothing was seen of him/it. (Lol, Lexaeus' true form will be revealed… Someday.) Because, at the moment (Nobody knew this at the time) Lexaeus busted the door down, while they thought they destroyed the door. He/it escaped. "Wow, I haven't done that since I closed the keyhole in Kingdom Hearts 2!" Riku says. (This takes place after KH2, remember.) "NOOOOO! LEXAEUS!:" Vexen runs through the door in terror and agony.

-Outside the building-

"Hey Vexen! How are things going in the crap-show?" Lexaeus says, while smoking a cigar. Vexen slaps himself, and he is so weak, that he faints.

-Inside the building-

"Next question, por favor?" Aura says, while fitting on a sombrero.

**Xigbar, why do you have an eyepatch?**

"He annoyed me so much. I stabbed his eye out with 1 of my lances." Xaldin says while making a stabbing motion with his lance. "Yup… I remember it all so clearly…" Xigbar says, while starting to flashback to the time his eye got stabbed out.

-Flashba-

"Cut, cut, CUT! Xigbar, we don't have time to flashback to that moment. I have tickets to the Chiefs game at 7:00 PM that I NEED to get ready for! They are front row tickets. Whoever is the best gets to come with me…" Aura says while holding up 2 front row Chiefs Football tickets. "So you have anger issues now, Mr. Xigbar?" Marluxia says in a sassy voice. "No, I don't, Mr. Flora the Explorer!" (Parody of Dora. I Remember that from when I was 2!) Xaldin says. While turning on a video of Dora/Flora's 1st episode! "Well you did back then, obviously." Saix says. (He barely talks…) Saix then smashes down the Flora/Dora show. "NO I DIDN'T, YOU *****!" Xaldin curses. "Someone's lying!" Demyx says, then sticks his tongue out and makes a 'PPPPPFFFTTTTT' noise. Xaldin stabs Demyx with a lance. "Next! Maybe I shouldn't take anyone to the Chiefs game…" Aura says, while scratching his head.

**Demyx, do you want to be a rock star or something?  
**

"Yeah! Let me play for you! This one is called –Wanna go to a tree?-" Demyx says.

10 Minutes later…

The hospital is crowded with people that need ear surgery. "I don't think any of us will ever forget that. At least I am going to see football tonight!" Aura says while starting to leave the hospital. "Yeah…" Everyone that is in the waiting room says. A nurse comes in. "Xenmas Cowtwin, the operating table is waiting." The nurse says. Xenmas stands up and heads into the operating room.

**Well that was a kind-of short chapter! Read and Review! This has been the 2nd revised chapter of It's gameshow time!**

**-oblivion64**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back everyone! Today there are no special guests! B-cuz this member is in the Organization! Please welcome Number XIV, Xion!

-Xion enters the stage-

Me: Let's get to the questions!

**Xion, why do you want to kill yourself in 358/2 days?**

Xion: Were you even paying attention to the cutscene? Well, that has nothing to do with it, but Square Einx™ made me do it. It sucked.

Roxas: Really, they made me think about ICE CREAM. Remember that line…

-Flashback-

Roxas: Xion don't leave me!

Xion: I have to. It's too late for me to change my mistakes.

Roxas: Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?

-Flashback ends-

Luxord: Oh who cares? Ice cream is awesome!

Axel: ICE CREAM!

-Ice cream starts to fall in forms of 5 boxes-

10 minutes later…

Vexen: Urgh… I have a headache…

Me: Ok… let's go to next question!

**Xenmas, why do you have a cow jacket in KH2?**

Xenmas: It isn't a cow jacket alright? Kingdom Hearts, These people are annoying. (Their god is Kingdom Hearts, by the way.)

-Roxas brings in a cow-

Roxas: Xenmas, I found your twin!

Saix: They're twins!

Everyone: Awwwww…..

-Xenmas gets out Lightsabers and points them at Roxas and Saix

Xenmas: I will kill you, even if our organization is then called organization XII!

Xenmas: Hey, these are blades, not Lightsabers!

-Audience bursts into laughter-

Me: Should we continue?

Marluxia: YES!

Xigbar: YES!

Xaldin: YES!

Luxord: YES!

Axel: YES!

Larxene: YES!

Xion: I don't care, really.

Rest of organization and the 4 Keyblade Wielders + Audience: NO!

Me: Ok then, how 'bout we go to the next question?

We have another guest, please welcome, Riku!

-Riku walks in-

**Sora and Riku, how did u deflect all of those lasers in KH2?**

Sora: I used my Gymnastic skills and epicness.

Roxas: I borrowed Zexion's Lexicon and used a spell.

Zexion: YOU… DID… WHAT?

-1 hour later-

A tombstone says: Here lie Roxas. Never steal Zexion's Lexicon. EVER.

**Well that's all the time we have for today! Remember to leave questions in the reviews! "I've made up all of these…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome again! Today, I have some special thanks to the people that tried to help me, and are my most helpful readers ever. Believer-in-many, you helped me with an OC of yours, (for those who didn't know, an OC is an 'original character') , gave me a question, was the 1st to review my story, and is now my friend on the 3DS. THX Believer-in-many! We also have another special thanks to a FanFiction Creator: MonMonCandie! If you had not gave me those tips, my story would have been banned for sure! Because of he/she/it, instead of using "me" as the host, I am using my OC, Aura! Thanks to you two people! I appreciate it! Now that the Author's note will be over after this sentence, Lets get to the questions, shall we?**

Aura: "Hello everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Its gameshow time!

As usual, I am your host, Aura, previously referred to as 'Me', and we have got one guest today! Period, no Mid-story jump-ins. Lets give it up for Sukai!"

-Sukai enters and lounges on a couch, giving Xigbar the evil eye.-

Aura:" Lets ask stuff now!"

**To everyone in the organization, if you had to kiss someone else in the organization, who would it be? Remember, once you choose, no turning back!**

Roxas: "I'd pick Xion!"

Xion: "We decided!"

Marluxia: "I've got Larxene!"

Larxene: "Sure, I guess…"

Aura: "Oh No! The girls are taken! Who will the boys choose?"

Xenmas: "Uh….. Saix and me have a long history together… so I guess him and me?"

Saix: "Well ok." He pouted.

Audience and everyone else: "Ewwwwwwwwwwww"

Sukai: "Xigbar probably won't get any takers. Heheheheheh…"

Lexaeus: "I hate this question…"

Vexen: "I don't wanna be gay!"

Sukai: "Hey can I pair up the rest?"

Aura: "Sure, go ahead!"

-Sukai starts to scribble in a notebook-

Sukai: "Ok got the pairs. I am now going to announce your dat- Ahem I mean if these were the circumstances and you had to here are your pairs."

Sukai: "Xaldin you are with Luxord."

Sukai: "Demyx you are with Axel."

Sukai: "Vexen you are with Lexaeus."

Sukai: "And Xigbar you are with the person you hate most because of the prank he pulled on you the day before the 1st chapter, Zexion."

Xigbar: "Ok, are you pulling a prank on me? Because I am NOT being paired up with Emo."

Aura: "Lets get to part 2 of this question: Drumroll please!"

-Demyx starts to do a fast rock Drumroll-

Demyx: "What? I have to play something other than my weapon. What if one of them breaks?"

Aura: "Part 2 is... YOU HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOUR PAIR!"

Roxas and Xion: "We were going to go on a date to Applebee's tonight, anyway."

-Everyone's jaw drops-

Aura: "Great idea you two! Your meal is on the house for that!

Xigbar, you are going to pay for your meal and their meal now! Sukai's request…"

-Sukai grins evilly-

Aura: "Everyone pays for their meal!"

8:00 PM, Applebee's

Roxas: "Great steak huh Xion?"

Xion: "You should try their Pepsi! It has more Pep than the original Pepsi!'

-Roxas leaves to get a glass of More-pep Pepsi and takes a sip-

Roxas: "Xion you're right!"

-Over at the rest of the Organization's tables-

**Catch-up-time! Sukai says part 3, the final part, is you have to lip-lock kiss your partner for at least 5 seconds!**

-Larxene and Marluxia kiss for 5 seconds-

Aura: "Did I mention whichever pair wins gets 2 hovercars of their choice?"

The other pairs are like this: Vexen and Lexaeus kiss for 12 seconds, Axel and Demyx 32 seconds (Wow…) and Vexen and Xaldin kiss for 23 seconds!

Everyone: "Come on guys, don't be a wimp! Just kiss already!"

Xigbar: "NO!"

-Sukai grabs one of Xaldin's Lances and hovers it half an inch above Xigbar's good eye, reminding Xigbar of the way his other eye went down.-

Sukai: KISS OR YOU WILL BE BLIND!

Xigbar: OK I WILL YOU SON OF A –

-Sukai stabs his eye, grabs Lexaeus's Axe Sword, and starts hacking away.-

Axel gets out his phone. "Oh man I gotta send this to my friend Cid, and post it to Youtube, and send it to everyone I know or passed!"

-Sukai takes Larxene's Lightning Knives, and starts stabbing.

5 gory hours later…

Aura: "Was this such a good question… YES IT WAS! Next Question Time!

**Lexaeus, What is your Number One favorite heartless to hack down?  
**

Lexaeus: "Well, none. I suck at running…"

Vexen mumbles:"Ain't that the truth."

Aura: "Hey did we forget something at Applebee's?"

-At Applebee's-

Xion and Roxas's car is gone, parked at Las Vegas Heaven Casino.

Xion: "Man, That was some fun, huh Roxas."

Roxas: "Yeah, let's go home now."

The two drive off to The Castle that Never Was

-At The Gameshow…-

Aura: "Well guys my hands are about to fall off from typing, so no more questions! PM me any Original Characters, Characters, Questions, Tips, or anything! Remember to review!"

**Long chapter… Aura it isn't your hands that are about to fall dead, its mine! –Starts to chase Aura around with Knives- And people, thanks for the support. I'll try to make a chapter once I at least get 1 more idea from you guys! Bye now!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey all of you awesome readers! We have yet another special thanks to a lot of people. 1st, I would like to thank WolfPrincess for her character. She will be in this chapter! I'm not telling you her name just yet though. Now to thank FantasyKnight123 for all of the suggestions. I think I'll use those sometime in the next 2 chapters, but I will be posting a lot for now on. The Dismotivator helped me with a lot of stuff too, THX for that, but this story will be in script format. I found out that they can't remove your 1st story, so I'm happy. And last, but definitely not least, musicbox! Just like FantasyKnight123, I'll use your ideas soon, I promise.**

**Guys, Sorry I haven't posted lately. I'm getting wood floors for my house this weekend, and I have to move a lot of stuff. So, without further boringness, I give you the 5th chapter of Its gameshow time!**

Aura: Welcome back everyone! I'm still your host, Aura, and today we have some more people! Give a round of applause to Kelsey!

-Kelsey enters the stage holding some sort of red button-

Aura: Ok, as usual, lets question these people!

**Xenmas, Why is your hair gray? Have they stressed you out too much?**

Xenmas: Well, now that you mention it, I have been stressed out a lot lately…

Larxene: I'm always stressed, but I have natural blonde hair! If that's why HIS hair is gray, why is my hair not gray?

Axel: My hair isn't gray but I know that Demyx is gay.

Demyx: Hey!

Aura: Enough with the rhyming, lets continue the chapter in the morning.

-Everyone leaves-

Roxas: So you want gray hair, huh Larxene? Your wish will be granted…

-12:00 AM, Larxene's Room, The castle that never was-

Roxas: Ok, time for the wish.

-Roxas grabs a bottle of Gray Hair Dye-

Roxas: Heheheh… Have a good shower tomorrow morning, Larxene.

-Roxas dumps out Larxene's Lightning Shampoo (For the thickest hair! :D) and pours in the Dye, then sneaks out of the room-

-8:00 PM, Larxene's bedroom-

Larxene: Time to take my shower! Man, I need to stock up on lightning shampoo soon, I'm running out.

-Larxene grabs her bottle of shampoo-

Larxene: Man, someone must have gotten me a new bottle! Lucky me!

-At the Gameshow-

Larxene: Hey guys.

Everyone: Hai!

Xenmas: 'Chuckle' Ummm Larxene, You got a little something there.

-Xenmas points to Larxene's hair-

Larxene: What?

-She grabs a mirror and looks at herself-

Larxene: HOLY FU*K WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

-Roxas starts to burst out laughing-

Larxene: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ROXAS!

-She summons her Claws/Knives and starts to chase Roxas around-

Aura: Kelsey, you got the device ready?

Kelsey: Yeah, should I use it now?

Aura: Not yet, but I think we'll use it sometime very soon.

Kelsey: I got my finger on the button!

Aura: Lets go to the next question, KK?

**Sora, is your Keyblade able to open anything? Even this cookie jar?**

Sora: Well, I think so, but lets try it.

-Sora points his Keyblade at the cookie jar-

1 second later…

Sora: It worked! GIMMEH DA COOKIES!

-Sora grabs the cookies-

Xenmas: I forgot that Sora was even IN this gameshow.

Demyx: Well, I just have to say, um… ME WANNA COOKIE!

-He starts to nom on the cookies, and once he finished he found himself closing his eyes and having a warm feeling on his lips-

Demyx: EWWW SORA ARE YOU GAY GROSS!

-He runs away, frantically saying "I wish I stayed home today." (Not that he had a choice… derp.)-

Aura: Kelsey, get ready to press the button. We have a target located.

Kelsey: Ok, Next Question!

**Sora, how would you react if we told you that you are going to be attacked by rabid gummy bears?**

Sora: I would say; you're kidding, right?

Zexion: Is that possible? Rabid gummy bears?

-Zexion flips through his book/weapon/stupid thing that represents his weakness until he yells out "Aha!" into Larxene's ear. He's dead…-

Zexion: It would be a lie! Gummy Bears are described as cute and cuddly, not rabid! HA!

-Aura leans in close to Kelsey's ear-

Aura: Kelsey, call Sukai. The device can be used once per chapter, but we have 2 disturbances.

Kelsey: Got it.

-Kelsey gets out her Samsung Galaxy S-III and calls Sukai-

-Phone Chat-

Kelsey: Hey Sukai!

Sukai: Kelsey? I haven't seen you since the 5'Th grade!

Kelsey: I haven't seen you since then either, but I have a request.

Sukai: A request, huh. Do you need help on homework again?

Kelsey: No… Well… that's another discussion. My device can only target 1 person per chapter, and we have 2 disturbances. You need to come over to Aura's Gameshow.

Sukai: Ok, I'll be there in a couple sentences. See you there.

Kelsey: See ya.

-Back at The Gameshow-

Aura: We have yet another question! Time To Say Stuff!

**Zexion, what would YOU say if we told you that rabid gummy bears are going to attack you?**

Zexion: Wow. That's Impossible.

Aura: A question, again!

**Zexion, how would you react if we were stalling about something?**

Zexion: Um… why would you? Man, today you two are REALLY suspicious…

-Random Security Guard comes in and whispers to Aura and Kelsey-

RSG: Aura and Kelsey, someone is here named Sukai who wants to talk with you.

Aura & Kelsey: Ok, Everyone, We will be right back!

-Backstage, Corner (:D)-

Sukai: So who is targeted for "The Device"?

Aura: Sora.

Kelsey: Sukai, You take care of Zexion. And make it better that Xigbar in the last chapter, that was good, but we want GREAT.

Sukai: Got it. You guys ready to launch this plan?

Kelsey: Yea.

Aura: Heck yea!

-Back on stage-

Aura: Sora, We have a special bed for you! You said before the show started that you were tired, so have fun!

Sora: Ok!

-Sora gets on the bed, along with his Heartless Pillow Pet.

Sukai: Aura, you do the honors of counting down.

Aura: Ok!

Aura: 5,

Aura: 4,

Aura: 3,

Aura: 2,

Aura: 1,

Aura: Kelsey, LET IT RIP!

-Kelsey presses the red button, and Sora becomes paralyzed-

Kelsey: SEND THE GUMMY BEARS!

-Rabid Gummy Bears drag Sora into *THE HOLE OF IT*-

Organization XIII: YAYZ WE KILLED SORA!

Kelsey: Shut up and listen!

Sora: NOOOOOOOOO!

-Sora comes out of the hole-

Sora: Happiness… Pie… Stuff that 12 year olds shouldn't know….

-He goes into the fetal position-

Sora: Hi happy place…

Kelsey: Well, that's this chapter's rabid gummy bear attack is over. At least we got…

Sukai: Aura, do another countdown.

Aura: Kk.

Aura: 5,

Aura: 280,

Aura: Cheeseburgers,

Aura: Ketchup,

Aura: 0!

-Sukai tackles Zexion-

Sukai: Kids, this is how to torture a Zexion!

Sukai: 1st, you hang his wrists and ankles by Sour Worm Candy to a wall.

Zexion: NOOO! I HATE SOUR WORM CANDY!

Sukai: Oh man, the fun hasn't even started!

Sukai: 2nd, you force his eyes open and rip out every page of his Lexicon,

'Rip, rip, rip, rip, rip'

Zexion: NO! STOP! THE NEXT 50 PAGES ARE MY DIARY!

-Zexion slams his head onto his wrist-

Zexion: Why did I say that?

Sukai: Step 3! Publicly read his diary!

Sukai: Page 1; "Dear Diary. Today I raided Larxene's Room. I found a lot of stuff, one I'm going to wear to Chapter 5 of Its gameshow time!"

-Larxene lifts up Zexion's shirt, summons her claws/knives, and drops the shirt.-

Larxene: ZEXION YOU PERVERT!

-Larxene leans into Sukai's ear-

Larxene: Can I torture him next?

Sukai: Sure. That idiot deserves it.

-Sukai and Larxene stop whispering-

Sukai: Step 4: Let Larxene do whatever she wants to!

-Larxene rips off his arms and legs, then puts his blood into 4 huge Ziploc bags, with his arms and legs.-

Larxene: We'll need him for the other chapters, anyway.

Sukai: Good thinking. Continue with the Execution!

-Larxene then slits all sides of his throat and puts his breath into another Ziploc bag, and his head, with his neck blood-

Larxene: No one look for this one, ok?

-Everyone except Larxene closes their eyes-

-Larxene rips off his shirt, then takes off her possession and stuffs it into her pocket-

Larxene: Execution done.

Sukai: The final Step, Step 5! Burn the bags!

-Sukai hangs the bags right over the fire-

Sukai: I had a fire in case this would happen.

Larxene: Ok, nice thinking.

Aura: Well, we have 1 question left. Hit it!

**Everyone in the room, do you want to do an awesome ending?**

Everyone: Yea!

-A voice comes over the intercom-

_**RANDOM DANCING!**_

-Everyone randomly dances, While the picture turns black, until all blackness-

Demyx: Who turned off the lights?

-'Click' Demyx turns the lights on-

-A "That's all folks!" background appears-

Demyx: That's all folks! A-hyuck!

**Well, did you like the longest chapter in It's gameshow time? It was pretty awesome. So, Read and Review, Subscribe, whatever! Just enjoy! SRY I haven't posted lately. Read the author's note above, at top of story, . Bai!**


	6. The Trilogy of Hell: Part 1!

**Author's Note: Ok, I have had a HUUUGGGGEEEE Writer's rush, so 5 chaps for you guys in the next week! Yay for me! So, here is Chapter 7 of Its gameshow time! **

Aura: Hello! Welcome back to It's gameshow time! I think you know who I am after hearing it 6 times, so who wants questions?

**Everyone: Who would you get drunk with if you were, lets say, forced to by a person who has made some gory deaths lately? Kelsey and Sukai; you are out of this question.**

Kelsey & Sukai: Ok, fine…

-Text on phones-

Sukai: Hey that was a close 1, right Kelsey?

Kelsey: Yeah, Saved by Aura again.

Sukai: Oh yeah, remember that time when Aura prevented that guy from dumping toxic waste on us?

-!FlashbacK!-

-Sukai and Kelsey were tied to chairs, a bucket of Toxic waste above their heads.-

Sukai: Well, what do you think will happen to us after the toxic waste is dumped?

Kelsey: Maybe we'll turn into a psychopath lunatic like Jerry in that FanFiction on , Killer Instincts: The Origins of a Monster by that creator, Spawnzilla014. (He/she/it is actually a real creator, look it up on this site.)

Sukai: Kelsey, That was a FanFiction. FanFICTION.

Kelsey: Oh yeah. Well, In real life, our bodies will disintegrate and have no trace that we were even alive.

Sukai: Well, THAT'S reassuring.

-A scary-looking guy comes in, and scratches his claws against the pipe-

Sukai: Who the hell are you?

Kelsey: Sukai, don't have that tone with him! That's Freddy Krueger!

Sukai: Wow, Kelsey, just wow. Freddy Krueger is a freaking movie character!

Mysterious Man: Well, Well, Well. I guess the prey has some nerve in it's system.

-The man starts singing a song while walking over to the lever that dumps the toxic waste-

Mysterious Man: One, two, Freddy's coming for you!

-Sukai's eyes bulge as he starts to remember this song, and who says it.-

Mysterious Man: Three, four, better lock your doors!

-Sukai and Kelsey start to struggle against the ropes that hold them to the chairs-

Mysterious Man: Five, six, grab your crucifix!

-Sukai gets a rope broken, but it then regenerates into steel chains. Kelsey gets nothing done, but starts to pray.-

Mysterious Man: Seven, eight, gonna stay up late!

-Kelsey starts to scream, and then falls backwards into her chair. She then grabs a pistol in her mouth, aims the gun at the Mysterious man, and fires. The man teleports a little bit back before it hits him, breaking a window.-

Freddy Krueger: Nine, ten, Freddy's back again!

-In the building, in the hallway that leads to Freddy Krueger's captive's death room-

Aura: I don't know why that window broke, but I heard Kelsey and Sukai's voices. I just- *pant* -need to see if they got hurt. Oh, well this is the room! CHARGE!

'BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!'

-Right before Freddy pulled the lever, Aura bursts through the door, and tackles Freddy.-

Aura: HOLY SH*T FREDDY KRUEGER! Well, I haven't seen you since you tried to KILL ME IN 3rd GRA-

-Aura stops yelling when he sees the bucket of toxic waste above Kelsey and Sukai, then looks at Freddy, then Kelsey and Sukai again, then the toxic waste.-

Aura: You… tried to kill them?

-Freddy nods his head, then teleports behind Aura and stabs his claws into ant through his stomach-

Sukai & Kelsey: NOOOO! AURA!

Freddy Krueger: Ha, I beat your little friend. Now, this won't hurt a bit.

Aura: Not if I can't help it! –Grunts from the pain of standing up, and is bleeding horribly from his wound.-

-Aura shoots the locks on Sukai and Kelsey's chains, then they stand up, and grab shotguns. Aura passes out from blood loss.-

'BAM BAM!'

-!Back to reality!—

Aura: Well, Who would you get drunk with if you were forced to?

Marluxia and Larxene: We would go with eachother!

Roxas: You know my answer.

Xion: Oh I do!

Roxas and Xion: I choose you! –Points at eachother-

Sora: Oh yeah I know who I would!

Kairi: I choose Riku!

-Sora's mouth hung wide open-

Sora:... What? WHAT? You choose the guy who could turn into OUR mortal enemy over the guy who saved you 2 TIMES?

-Sora tackles Kairi, and starts slapping her-

Kairi: Sora –slap- I –kick- was –slap- joking!

Sora: Oh. Crap…

Kairi: It's ok!

-Sora and Kairi hug-

Riku: Who will I pick? There aren't any more girls!

Namine: I HEARD THAT YOU-

-Riku knocks out Namine with a swipe of his keyblade to her head-

Riku: I mean; I choose Namine!

Aura: Here we go again! Boy choosing!

Sukai: Can I do the honors?

Aura: Sure thing, Sukai!

Sukai: Same pairs!

Everyone: … Help us.

-They start to run away, but then get knocked out by Sukai-

Sukai: Serves them right.

Aura: Well, Before this question gets to an X rating, which Sukai can do, lets go to another one! But, we have a special guest! Please welcome the Dream Demon of Elm Street, Freddy Kruger!

-Freddy enters-

Aura: Lets move on.

**To Everyone: Now that you are now not knocked out, If you could be in a movie; which movie?**

Aura: Oh and Ansem is here too!

-Ansem enters and gets no applause, but instead gets a tomato-golfball bomb to the head. (A tomato-golfball bomb is a golfball covered with tomato and 4 smoke bombs, like fireworks, and a mini firecracker.)

Ansem: The Shining. Can I go home?

_-If you don't know what The Shining is, Look it up on Y ahoo, Google, all that stuff. Warning: Rated R. At least in my opinion._

Xenmas: Hmmm. I think I would fit in the Wiggles™ Movie.

-Everyone gets a puzzled look on their face-

Xenmas: What? I look like Dave!

-Xenmas puts on the Wiggles #1 hit: Wiggle it all around! - (I got this off the internet-

-Text on phones… again-

Aura: Kelsey, Get ready for the gummy bears.

Kelsey: Got it!

-Reality… again-

Larxene: I choose being Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz!

Sukai: Well lets pretend that the Wicked Witch of the West wins that movie. I'm the witch, Larxene. You are not in Kansas anymore.

-Sukai summons Fire chains to bind Larxene to her chair-

Sukai: And welcome to Hell, Larxene. Welcome to Hell.

**SUSPENSE TIME! Well, this is ½ of this! Stay tuned… If you dare! Hehehe…**

**- oblivion64**


	7. The Twins of Torture part 2! LAST PART

**This is the final chapter of the Twins of Torture mini-series. I love this story! It was called the Trilogy of Hell, but I changed it. Enjoy! Credit given to TheOathkeeper, AngelofDeath, musicbox, and FantasyKnight123!**

_**Previously, on the Twins of Torture mini-series of It's gameshow Time!**_

"Hmmm. I think I would fit in the Wiggles™ Movie." Xenmas says, while looking up

–Wigglez numbah 1 hit- (Xenmas sucks at spelling)

-Everyone gets a puzzled look on their face-

"What? I look like Dave!" Xenmas says.

-Xenmas puts on the Wiggles #1 hit: Wiggle it all around! - (I got this off the internet!)-

-Text on phones… again-

"Kelsey, Get ready for the gummy bears." Aura texts while sprouting an evil grin. "Got it, Aura!" Kelsey texts.

-Reality… again-

Larxene: I choose being Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz!

Sukai: Well lets pretend that the Wicked Witch of the West wins that movie. I'm the witch, Larxene. You are not in Kansas anymore.

-Sukai summons Fire chains to bind Larxene to her chair-

Sukai: And welcome to Torture Land, Larxene. Welcome to Torture Land. You have a 1 way ticket!

_Now, the moment you have all been waiting for…_

_Chapter 7, the final chapter of the twins of torture, OF_

!IT'S GAMESHOW TIME!

Sukai: OH KELSEY! I NEED YOU!

-Kelsey comes over and Sukai whispers in her ear. She nods and leaves to the backstage.-

-Backstage-

Kelsey: Jesus, you can hear Larxene screaming from here.

-Kelsey gets out her phone, and dials (132)-657-4980-

-San Francisco, California-

"Ring, Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring, Ring!"

? : Who could that be? I'm watching Texas A&M own Alabama in College Football, here!

-? Picks up the phone-

? : Hello?

Kelsey: Oh thank god you picked up the phone, Ichiro! We need you at Aura Stadium, stage 6, fast!

Ichiro: Oh fine. You owe me one, Kelsey.

Kelsey: No, this is payback for when I did your homework in kindergarten!

Ichiro: … Oh. Well, I will be right over.

-Back at the backstage-

-Ichiro zips in front of Kelsey, onto the stage. Kelsey follows.-

-On stage-

Sukai: Hello, all of you people! This is how to torture Larxene! 1st off, Kelsey, I have a frame 5x4 of Obsidian, and some Flint and Steel. Go make a portal.

Kelsey: Can do!

Ichiro: Hey Sukai, can I do the kickoff?

Sukai: Sure!

Ichiro: Ok audience, 1st dump out every bottle of Lightning Shampoo in the world except one. Hang that 1 bottle of shampoo right above Larxene.

Larxene: NOOOOO! God, my hair will never stay pretty!

Ichiro: Well, will you need it?

Larxene: YOU LITTLE SON OF A-

-Ichiro gags her with an apple-

Ichiro: Next, get out a razor haircutter and plug it in.

-Larxene's eyes got wide at this-

Ichiro: Now SHAVE THE VICTIM!

-Larxene faints-

-One hour of blood, gore, reassembly, and bagging of the Larxene later…-

Aura: Kelsey is now done! Throw the bags into the portal!

-The bags are thrown in-

Aura: Now that that part is over… Ichiro and Sukai, I have just found out something… You know how you both have a long lost twin?

Ichiro+Sukai: Yes?

Aura: Look at eachother. You are looking at your… TWIN!

-Everyone's jaw drops—

-The twins faint—

Aura: When they recover, we will ask them some questions. For now… WE HAVE A GUEST! Xenmas… you have a twin too. His name is Will, and he is… A COW!

-Will the Cow comes in—

Will: Moo.

Aura: Question time!

**To Marluxia: Who do you like?**

Marluxia: Well, I like Demyx and Larxene. But I refuse to tell who I really like.

Aura: Well, that is a lie, a refuse, and a truth. Marluxia, once you are out of your "special room" that we are about to send you into, you can prank who you want, but your victim cannot whine or Marluxia gets revenge. Now, go to the room.

-Marluxia enters the room Aura was pointing to and it is filled with MarVex fangirls, and a random person with a flaming chainsaw!-

Aura: I am sorry for him… not! Let's ask more stuff!

**To Xigbar: How heavy are those arrowguns?**

Xigbar: 1 pound each.

Xenmas: You weak? Because that is very light weight.

Zexion: And you aren't?

-Audience bursts into laughter, and Xenmas blushes—

Aura: Before it gets gory, let's ask some questions to the Cowtwin family, huh?

Will the Cow: Mooooo.

**For Will the Cow: How does it feel to be twins with someone who eats… STEAK?**

-Will the cow's eyes widen, and he glares at Xenmas, while his eyes are turning red and he has steam coming out of his ears-

WillCow: (A/N: That is Will the Cow's nickname for now on.) Moo moo Mooooo, Moo moo moo. 'Grunt' MOOOOOOOO! (TRANSLATION: What? Xenmas will pay… NOOOWWWW!)

-WillCow runs straight into Xenmas, and puts him onto a huge butcher's board.-

WillCow: Moo. Moo mooo moooooo mooooo MOOOOOOOOOO! (TRANSLATION: Let's see how you like being a choice cut on a DINNER PLATE!)

-WillCow moos something into Larxene's ear, and she nods and gives him the knives. He also finds an electronic cutter; just enter the knives into it and choppity chop-chop!-

WillCow: Moo! (TRANSLATION: Have a nice consumption!)

-The machine starts to whir when WillCow puts the knives into the cutter.-

Xenmas: AAHHHHH! NONONONONONONONONO I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE YET!

After a lot of screaming, knifing, cutting, selling, reassembling, surgery, and eating…

Aura: Well, now that the slaughtering is over, lets get to it, mates!

**For Xenmas (Who is still having reassembling surgery): How did your mom give birth to a cow and you at the same time?**

-WillCow gets a translator put onto his head-

WillCow: Well, Let me tell you, since Xenmas has an antiseptic in his system.

**How Xenmas and Will the Cow's mom gave birth to them at the same time**

Once, at The hospital that Never Worked, Xenmom gave birth to Xenmas. But, something was wrong. Xenmas's stomach kept bulging in and out, and making a sound in between a tummy rumble and a moo. Xenmom watched as Xenmas was worked on, and his stomach was ripped open. There was a cow inside! Xenmas hugged him when his tummy was stitched up.

**-Back at the gameshow-**

Everyone: XENMAS GAVE BIRTH TO A COW?

-Everyone laughs, and Xenmas falls and stops breathing as fast as usual, so he is took out for the rest of the chapter-

Aura: Well… awkward… Lets… move… on?

-Marluxia exits "THE ROOM" And comes out torn. Bloody. Battered, and scorched. His left ring finger is also cut off-

Everyone: MARLUXIA? Oh crap… his prank!

Aura, Kelsey, Sukai, and Ichiro: Well, Marluxia! Who do you wanna prank?

Marluxia: I already did.

-Roxas suddenly looks in his pants…-

Roxas: WHY THE FUC* ARE THERE MASHED POTATOES IN MY PANTS? I forgot to wear underwear… sh*t!

-Everyone laughs, and Roxas teleports out of there-

Aura: Marluxia… YOU GET TO ASK A QUESTION FOR THAT! THAT WAS MOTHER FU*KIN HILARIOUS!

-Marluxia sits in a chair.-

Marluxia: Ok… lets get this ON! Hey, can I bring in a character instead?

Ichiro: Well, sure! As long as it involves torture!

Marluxia: Audience, please welcome… WAKKA!

-Wakka enters and shoves Sora on stage-

Wakka: Hey Sora, is this what you putting off our races for?

-Sora is silent…..-

Wakka: Show me your stuff!

-Sora flinches, and his face gets red, like WillCow's face earlier.-

Sora: Ok… Lets DO THIS!

**Player: Wakka**

**Enemy: Sora**

**Defeat Sora! (Music: The 13th's struggle)**

Sora draws his keyblade. Wakka grabs a Shotgun. "Hey Wakka! You gonna fight, or be a wimp?" Sora gets shot in the eye, and is pulled out of the chapter.

**END OF BATTLE**

Aura: Marluxia, next chapter you get to pull in another character! And you get no more questions. You may leave.

-Marluxia happily leaves-

Kelsey and Sukai: Ok, next question!

**To Xigbar: We have heard that you can shoot your arrowguns with your feet. Is that true?**

Xigbar: Yes… want me to show?

Everyone: YES! YEEESSSS!

-Xigbar gets out his arrowguns, and removes his shoes. He shoots a target with his shoes, and he hits the bulls-eye.-

-Everyone claps-

Aura, Ichiro, Sukai, and Kelsey: Well, that is this chapter; the end of the twins of torture is here! See you in the next chapter!

**That is the end of this mini-series! I had so much schoolwork I didn't post for a while: sorry! See you soon!**

**-oblivion64**


End file.
